


Born to Run [Fanvid]

by AudreyV



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Character Study, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyV/pseuds/AudreyV
Summary: Shattered glass and black holes can't hold her back from where she needs to go.
Relationships: Michael Burnham & Mirror Philippa Georgiou, Michael Burnham & Philippa Georgiou, Michael Burnham & Spock, Michael Burnham & Sylvia Tilly, Michael Burnham/Ash Tyler | Voq
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37
Collections: Festivids 2019





	Born to Run [Fanvid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetPollyOliver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPollyOliver/gifts).



> I love Michael Burnham and would die for her.

Born to Run  
Music by American Authors  
Footage from Star Trek Discovery (seasons 1 & 2)


End file.
